


A Funny Thing

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly 2017 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, M/M, One Shot, implied background Prowl/Ultra Magnus/Springer, surprise appearance by Ratchet at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: From fic_promptly on an old rare pairings prompt post,Transformers, Jazz/Optimus, it's funny how everyone thinks they're both with Prowl





	

**Author's Note:**

> From fic_promptly on an old rare pairings prompt post, _Transformers, Jazz/Optimus, it's funny how everyone thinks they're both with Prowl_

It is a funny thing how quickly a spread rumor can take life and spin itself away into a legend of something beyond your first intentions. Primus help them all, no matter what anyone did or said the new mechs –and some of the time it was really the most stubborn of mechs in particular– could simply not believe that neither himself or Prime were in a relationship with Prowl.

Much of their inner circle of fellow officers to the Prime knew very well what the status of his relationship to Optimus was; Primus, his head still rang from Ratchet’s yelling and precious medical tools being thrown at his head, when the mech discovered their spark bond. 

He still had a hard time remembering the cycles where Elita One and Arcee had thrown a party in their honor. Hound and Mirage had told him that it had been a very wild time of a party with how drunk everyone had gotten. Oh, how Jazz wished that he could remember the party and those cycles.

Nor did any of the cocky little fraggers seem very inclined to believe Prowl when he very pointedly stated that they keep their olfactory sensors out of his personal business or when it came out from the mech himself that he, Ultra Magnus, and Springer were in a bonded relationship.

But there was one field lieutenant in particular. A young mech who had quickly started going up in rank and catching their optics when he began attending a few of the field officer briefings before and after battles with the Decepticons. A very stubborn young mech, who believed the old rumor and not the words of anyone else.

He’s in the middle of handing off a report to Prowl when the mech sidles up to him and Jazz holds back an annoyed sigh at the strength of curiosity he can sense in the mech’s energy field and see in his body language.

“Hey Jazz, sir. Have some time to answer questions about your offtime with Prowl these past few cycles?”

He can sense Prime’s curiosity and amusement hovering the background of their bond as his own annoyance grows. Jazz pulls in his energy field and turns to the mech, opening his mouth, and Prowl beats him to the deed.

“Lieutenant. Cease this unbecoming behavior at once.”

Jazz slowly shuts his mouth and watches as Prowl gives the on duty mechs and the curious young lieutenant a very pointed look before the lot of them sheepishly disperse back to their duties. His traitorous engine picks that moment to make itself know and it revs loudly in the still silence of the room and he does his best not to move, to not wilt under the cold heat of Prowl’s gaze as he grins sheepishly at his fellow Commander. 

Primus help him, he could sense Prime’s growing amusement in their own bond as Prowl _and Ratchet_ –when had Ratchet shown up to their little party?– turn away to lecture the lieutenant along with the current command deck shift.

It is a funny thing how quickly those old rumors can spread and take a life of their own.


End file.
